The Doctors PlayThing
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Hagi is kidnapped by Solomon and Nathan after Saya goes into her 30 year sleep. Warning: contains non-con, medkink, urethra play, and yaoi. No like? Then look else where for entertainment and forget this exists.


**A request from the amazing **_**Saya and Hagi together 4 ever.**_** This is my first experimental step into my new MedKink fetish.**

**Anywhoo, Saya has just gone into her 30 year sleep and Hagi is chevalier-napped by Solomon and Nathan. Weak and restrained, Hagi is at the mercy of the two very sadistic and apparently very horny chevaliers.**

**WARNING This story contains yaoi, urethra play, medkink, torture, abuse, rape, and graphic use of surgical tools on a live body.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**Chevalier-Napped**_

Hagi walked about Paris, the moonlight reflecting off of his pale skin. He brushed his long hair back for the up-teenth time and wished vaguely he hadn't left his only hair-tie with the rose at Sayas hibernation sight. He glanced around, all the shutters were drawn and the lights cut off. He started humming the song he always played on his cello.

"My my, someone's in a good mood."

Hagi whipped around at the sound of the familier voice. "Nathan? I thought-"

"He was dead? Yes and I suppose you thought the same of me as well."

Hagi didn't have time to draw a breath before a powerful hit to the back of his skull sent him into a near by bakery. His body refused to respond to the commands he gave it and his vision got fuzzy around the edges. Solomons aristochratic face appeared through the haze, an almost gas-glow smile showing off the males elongated fangs. For once Hagi felt fear towards the other. Nathan came up behind he other blond, an identical smile to Solomons streching over his features.

_"Run..." _ Was the only thought his brain could scrape up before Solomon slid a hyperdermic needle into the crook of his arm.

Hagi struggled to free himself from the drug haze clouding his mind. When he opened his eyes he was met with a bright light and cold air on is naked flesh. As he regained his witts he noticed he was on some sort of old hospital bed in the middle of a stone room. His hands were bound above his head with thick, leather bangals attached to enough chains to supply three hardwear stores. He tugged at them, but was only met with firm resistance.

"You won't break them you know." Nathan strolled into the room pushing a small cart. "They were specially made to withstand the strength of Chevaliers."

The male was outfitted in a crisp white scrub outfit. He set about organizing things in the room and checking Hagis restraints.

"Nathan, what is going on here? Why-"

"He did die you know."

"What?" Hagi turned his head towards the blond.

"Amshell did kill him that night. But, I felt bad for him, he was only trying to protect Saya. So I brought him back... But, he isn't the same. He's obsessed with trying out every medical practice he's ever learned and somehow working sex into it. He's truly become a mad doctor."

Hagi took in what Nathan had just said and realized what that ment for him.

"Oh, don't look so afraid. You'll last a long time, like a perminant practice doll. You won't die like they did." He pointed to what Hagi originally thought was a closet of some sort.

If the dark haired chevalier had been any less of the strong willed man he was, he would have vomited. The 'closet' was indeed a mourgue filled to the door jamb with bodies. Some were so mutilated it was almost impossible to tell they were humans. He realized a few of them were just the skins or an empty carcass, all male.

"He's getting ready as we speak. He likes to shower before he does these things. Anyway, he left me in charge of preping you. Now where did I put tha list...? Aha! ...hmm, he's not pulling any punches with you. Better get started."

Nathan sauntered over to a buner with a fist sized iron cauldren simmering on it. He picked it up by the handel and made his way to the foot of the hospital bed. He reached in and covered his palm with the stuff inside. It was a dark pink in color, sickly sweet to the smell, and appeared to have the texture of a rue. The slippery hand took hold of Hagis limp penis and began to coat the organ in the salve.

"Nathan, stop!" Hagi cried as his sensitive flesh began to heat and tingle in a way that had nothing to do with the hand pumping him.

"Getting hard already? Solomon told me this was the most powerful aphrodisiac he could dig up, but I didn't think it'd work so fast! Now, I suppose, I need to give you that weird concoction he whipped up last night." Nathan said as he filled a hyperdermic needle with a grey-ish liquid.

Nathan pushed Hagis erection against his abs and located the large vain on the underside of the swollen organ. The younger began to struggle and attempt to thrash. "W-wait! Nathan, please, n-no! Please-"

The white uniformed chevalier punctured the vain and drove the plunger home, emptying the contents into Solomons new play-thing. Hagi cried out, the salve causing the nerves in his length to become more tender than normal. A tingle, not unlike the one brought on by the salve, started up in his pelvic region and spread through his entir being. Only instead of a heating sensation, along with it was an artic chill assaulting his nerves from within his veins.

Nathan smiled at the others distress and gave his pale hip a squeeze. Hagi gasped at the contact, the light touch feeling like glass shards slowly grinding into his skin. Nathan stopped and grinned. He reached under the bed and attached two stirrups to the sides of the foot of the bed. They reminded Hagi of the ones used during feminie exams. Only these had the same leather straps as his wrists to hold him in place. After his legs were spread and propped up Nathan looked over his work.

"You seem to be sensitive to stimulators, since your skin is already hypersensitive to the touch from the drug." The older mused as he roughly ran his hands over Hagis erection and sac. "Now I just need your measurements and the rest is going to be done by Solomon."

Hagi didn't actually give the statement any thought. Partially because he was trying and failing to close his legs and partially because it didn't sound like something worrysome. He couldn't have been more wrong. Nathan came back with a foot and a half long pole that had variouse orbs running up the length and a simple measuring tape.

Nathan used the measuring tape to determine the length and girth of Hagis manhood. He began jotting the numbers down on a clipboard sitting on the cart. Then came the pole. The orbs had a wide range of sizes, the smaller ones at the head of the staff. As he looked at it he saw numbers on the side that he assumed was the width of the orb. He knew what it was going to be used for and struggled harder than ever.

"Stop! Please, Nathan! Please! I don't-"

Nathan smacked him hard on his exposed ass. "Oh enough! It won't hurt too bad if you cooperate! And I won't take the heat from Solomon when you're not preped. So I suggest you settle!"

Hagi struggled for a moment longer then stopped, the fight going out of him slowly. He felt tears sting his eyes as he finally took shock of what he now was: Solomons toy or 'doll' as Nathan had so kindly put it. He whimpered like a newborn pup as his body fell limp.

"Good boy!" Nathan pressed his thumb against Hagis enterance and aligned the first orb. "Relax your muscles and open wide." The blond joked stupidly.

The first orb slipped into him, hurting, but not enough for him to give Nathan the satisfaction of hearing him cry out again. The second one had a little more trouble passing through the tight, dry hole. But it popped in none the less. Hagi was panting and groaning in pain by the time the fith one was forced into him. Nathan sighed, getting bored with the slowess. He looked around and dabbed a bit of the leftover salve around Hagis gapping hole.

"Let's see if we can speed this up so I can get on with this, hmm?"

Hagi shook his head 'no'. "No, I-I won't be able to handel it!"

Nathan gave the pole another push. The sensation the salve brought on caused Hagis rectal muscles to contract radically. The cello master screamed as orb after orb dissappeared into him, his muscles involenarily pulling them in. And much to his disgust his erection twitched and wept against his stomach. This did not go without Nathans notice.

"My goodness, I had no idea how starved for attention you were, Hagi!" Nathan mocked. "Perhaps I should tell Solomon you need a few toys to keep you occupied when we're not playing with you."

"Fuck you!" Hagi half growled half whimpered.

"Oh I'll get my turn eventually, but for now, your new master is the only one to have that privillage." Nathan smiled as he forced an orb the size of a softball into his brothers new toy.

Hagi screamed to high heaven. He felt the muscles that had been so brutally streached rip and his blood pool on the bed. The drug Nathan had injected him with intensified the pain, leaving him weaker than before. He gasped in air and tried to stop the tears falling from his bright eyes. Nathan checked the numbers on the pole and wrote them down on his clipboard. He slowly pulled the orbs out of Hagis trembling body, the last orb coming free with a soft 'pop'.

The iron bolted door creaked slightly and Nathan smiled down sadisticly at Hagi. "The Doctor is in."

**AU/Note: Vein pop. I hate writers blocks! I haven't been able to write a single statement in **_**months**_**! So yes I forced mysel to finish this because I refuse to allow ****Saya and Hagi together 4 ever ****to wait anylonger for her first chapter! I hope you like it and I'm sorry it wasn't as graphic as future chapters will be.**


End file.
